


Happy Christmas

by cant_we_just_be_happy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wolfstar - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sappy, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cant_we_just_be_happy/pseuds/cant_we_just_be_happy
Summary: It's cold and Sirius is outside brooding on Christmas. Naturally, Remus feels the need to ensure that he is okay.





	Happy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I got into the Christmasy mood way too early this year. Enjoy

“Aren’t you cold?”

 

Remus’s soft voice brought Sirius back to reality. His cloudy grey eyes blinked before focusing in on the honey-haired boy standing in front of him.

 

Remus’s arms were crossed tightly across his chest as he jumped from foot to foot, letting out shaky breaths, a cascade of thin vapor whirling from his mouth. “I can see my breath. You  _ must _ be freezing.”

 

“I’m tough.” Sirius cracked a small, teasing smile, before reaching into the inner coat pocket to reveal a small jar with a dancing flame inside. “I’m also magic.”

 

Remus rushed to sit beside his friend on the back stairs of the Potter’s house, not caring that their thighs touched as Remus leaned towards the jar to heat up. It wasn’t long before Remus stopped shaking from the cold, consumed by the warmth of the magical fire.

 

“What are you doing out here?” The curly-haired boy questioned after a few moments of unusual silence. He could easily sense there was something off with his friend. “Meadowes has been trying to get you under the mistletoe all night. Didn’t you have a thing for her?”

 

“Dorky?” Sirius let out a short, almost annoyed laugh. “No, I don’t have a thing for Dorky. And I slipped out here to avoid a lecture from Mrs. Potter.” Sirius gestured to his left hand where a small and thin white cylinder resided between his index and middle finger.

 

“Smoking’s bad for you.” Remus noted very seriously as he plucked the cigarette from his friend’s fingers and placed it between his lips, taking a long drag. “Or so I’ve been told.”

 

“I think it’s okay.” Sirius replied, taking back his stolen cigarette as a cloud of white smoke cascaded from Remus’s lips to the twinkling night sky. “Considering we’re all going to die in this war, smoking won’t do too much damage.”

 

Sirius was startled by Remus’s hand squeezing his knee. He looked up to meet sad, chocolate-colored eyes. “Is that why you’re out here? We’re all scared, I know, but if we don’t have any hope-”

 

“Sorry.” Sirius cut him off, shaking his head and taking a long, almost worshipping drag from the fag in his hand. “I shouldn’t have said that.” Sirius said through the cloud of smoke exiting his mouth. “It was a poor joke.”

 

“Then why are you actually out here?” Remus questioned sincerely. “You normally don’t smoke unless something’s bothering you. Is it because McKinnon and Davies were snogging tonight?”

 

“What? No. Christ. It doesn’t have anything to do with McKinnon.”

 

“I just thought because-”

 

“-because we hooked up as fourteen year olds? No, I’m over that.” Sirius gave another one of those annoyed laughs and Remus frowned, feeling as though he was missing out on something. 

 

“Alright, then what is it?” Remus pressed.

 

“I just felt like smoking, Moony. Why do I need an explanation?”

 

“Well-”

 

“I got you a present.”

 

“What?”

 

Sirius didn’t respond, he was too preoccupied using ‘accio’ to summon a rather large, wrapped rectangle that seemed to fly from his bedroom window. “Open it.” Sirius encouraged as he handed the present over to Remus.

 

“We said we weren’t getting each other presents this year.” Remus fretted, “I didn’t get you anything.”

 

“I know. I didn’t want you to get me anything. Can you just open it?”

 

Remus, slightly annoyed from being told what to do, obliged with a huff. He made quick work of tearing the wrapping paper away and looked down wordlessly at what he had revealed. “Sirius…”

 

“Do you like it?” Sirius pressed, a little too nervously.

 

“Yeah-I… Of course… Sirius, this is-”

 

“I figured when we graduate and you become a swotty professor and return to Hogwarts to teach, this will come in handy. You know… for papers and shit.”

 

“It’s really beautiful.” Remus managed to get out, staring down at the dark brown leather briefcase. Engraved in elegant gold lettering was his name, ‘ _ R. J. Lupin _ ’. “It must have been expensive. Shit, I didn’t get you anything. I’m a fucking tosser.”

 

“I told you not to get me anything, Moons. Besides, what kind of rebellious runaway would I be if I didn’t blow all of my money at once?”

 

Remus looked up in alarm and Sirius’s teasing smile fell from his lips when he saw the glistening chocolate eyes staring at him.

 

“Just joking, Remus. I worked for that money. Are you  _ crying _ ?”

 

Remus looked away abruptly and ran his sleeve rather suspiciously across his face, “ _ No _ .”

 

“If you really feel that bad about not getting me a present just buy me a chocolate bar tomorrow or something, there’s no need to get worked up-”

 

“I’m not upset about that.” Remus almost rolled his eyes, letting out a breath, staring down at the briefcase, “It was just very thoughtful of you.”

 

“Aw, Moony.” Sirius’s face lit up, a teasing smirk growing on his lips. “Have I made you  _ emotional _ ?”

 

“You’re such a prick.” Remus breathed, grabbing the cigarette from Sirius’s hands once more and taking a drag.

 

Sirius watched as he did so. He watched the way the light from the half-moon made his skin glisten. His hair was perfectly imperfect, laying in a messy heap on his side -- somehow still managing to look so  _ fucking _ endearing. And the way his lips wrapped around the cigarette-

 

_ Fuck _ . Sirius’s stomach twisted.  _ He was going to do it _ . 

 

Remus noticed the weird way in which Sirius was looking at him. He had enough time to draw the cigarette away, but not enough to open his mouth before Sirius pushed forward and pressed his lips hard against his. Sirius pulled back almost as fast as he went in for the kiss and stared at Remus anxiously.

 

Remus’s lips parted and a thick cloud of smoke obscured both of their lines of sight for a moment before it cleared.

 

Sirius’s stomach was churning now. Remus looked absolutely bewildered.  _ He shouldn’t have _ .

 

“I’m sorry.” Sirius nearly gasped, his hands shaking as he realized what he’d done. He made a move to stand up but a soft, cold-fingered hand reached out and wrapped around his wrist, pulling him back.

 

They stared at each other in silence, Sirius’s lips parted in confusion. Remus’s cheeks reddened before he bashfully ducked his head and laced his fingers with Sirius’s.

 

It took a few moments for Sirius to register what happened. A small, disbelieving laugh left his lips as he squeezed Remus’s hand before pulling it away to wrap his arm around Remus’s shoulders, tucking him close against his side.

 

“So… It’s not McKinnon that’s bothering you.” Remus whispered, a small smirk on his lips as he glanced up at Sirius who was smiling at him, still in mild disbelief.

 

“No. This might come as a massive shock to you, but lately I’ve found myself much more interested in blokes.”

 

“Huh.” Remus grinned shyly, placing a hand gently on Sirius’s leg, “Anyone in particular?”

 

Sirius breathed a laugh and tilted Remus’s chin up with his free hand and kissed him again, this time softer and slower.

 

“Happy Christmas, Sirius.” Remus breathed, running his cold fingers softly across the line of Sirius’s jaw before ducking in for another slow kiss.


End file.
